brink_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
5 by 5 by 5 of Mind, of Body, of Soul The Brain, Spine, and Heart Chroma Keys, the Mind, All Illusions to gather Light, and Sound laughing Instinct, Pain, Aggression, Manifest, Temperance Instinct of the Mind, relating to people this maps and coordinates destiny. Relating to the universe, this reveals prophetic intuition about the nature of life Pain, the most aggressive symbol, controls and absorbs pain. Related to people this is maps and coordinates infliction of pain. Related to the universe, this shows rips and tears in the fabric of reality Aggression of the mind, the flow of passion and raw emotion. Relating to people it controls and coordinates the aggressive, powerful emotions in people. Relating to the universe, it shows the flow of power, energies, and direction of psychological intent Manifest, the intricacies of identity, vanity, and egotism. In people, it develops and coordinates vanity, greed, attention, and the flow of society. In the universe, it acts as the basis for all telecommunications between beings, and shows the flow of living ideas. Temperance, the affliction and study of entropy. In people, Temperance monitors, coordinates, and disguises the growth of weakness and madness in the psyche. In the Universe, this gives the ability to see between realities, through seams of truth, and blend or merge the flow of layers in reality. The oldest living Dragon holds the power over these concepts due to the nature of dragonkind in Zly-Sen, being that they are extensions of the laws of reality. The laws were written by Ghendris, who is the eater of worlds through darkness. Zly-Sen exists within him, and through him connected to The Brink..where broken realities merge and settle, becoming sentient entities. When that dragon dies, the world loses it's color while the soul is passed onto the next oldest dragon. If the soul is ever destroyed, the laws of reality in this pocket dimension are permanently damaged until the Host Dreamer dies to reset the world...and a period of 75 years lasts until the Dracofel Event, where the world is populated by Dragon Kind again, as a measure of protection If one were to absorb this Dragon's soul before it can join it's kin, the world re-alites and the host gains that power over reality and mankind. Thus is the case for Andul and the White Dragon...who slayed and spoke backwards the soul of Instinct. Andul forever until death knows of Destiny, Prophetic Intuition, and the hinted truth of the reality of Zly-Sen. If Andul were to absorb all 5x5x5 souls of the dragons, he could control all facets of reality within The Brink. For, his True Name awakens death, but he will be ready then "my True Name brings Death Knowing Fate and Misery I walk with Dragons" - - - White Dragon: Andul, 5th Generation, Lawful Neutral, Home: Ibli No surviving heirs Black Dragon: Ixliel, 9th Generation, Neutral Evil 8th Gen: Targakis- dead 10th Gen: Riilaex Blue Dragon: Fislaurel, 4th Generation, Neutral 5th Generation: Gaablienthe unnamed young dragons Green Dragon: Titheryn, 5th Generation, Neutral Good 6th Gen: Thhixys 7th Gen: Inyietha Red Dragon: Ginneraught, 5th Generation, Lawful Neutral 6th Gen: Ikkherin 6th Gen: Munnaraul - - - Blood, Spark, Purity, Chemical, Dragon: Meteor Dragon: Copper Dragon: Gold Dragon: Silver Dragon: Neirua, 2nd Generation, Lawful Neutral 2nd Gen: Gohn - Melurnaz (dead) 3rd Gen: Briala - Melurnaz Amethyst Dragon: Crystal Dragon: Emerald Dragon: Sapphire Dragon: Topaz Dragon: Fae Dragon: Litania (Removed), 1st Generation, Chaotic Good Dark Fae Dragon: Maphieth, 3rd Generation, Chaotic Evil Shadow Dragon: Radiant Dragon: Ghostly Dragon: Skeletal Dragon: Zombie Dragon: Styx Dragon: Chaos Dragon - - - Dragonborn Breath weapons: All Dragon Breath weapons have a Passive and Active effect, Passives are activated when a breath weapon is readied but is swallowed instead, bringing the magic into your own being. Chromatic bonus: +1 Persuasion bonus when dealing with Allies of Lhota Red Active: Exhale a 15 foot cone of Dragon Fire (Dex save) Everything 5 ft from you gets the Red Fever Red Passive: Know who around you (5 ft X proficiency bonus) has violent intentions (Know targets) Blue Active: Exhale a 15 ft cone of Lightning (Dex save) Everything 5 ft from you gets the Blue Snap Blue Passive: Send a detailed mental image to any specified creatures around you (5 ft X proficiency bonus) Green Active: Exhale 15 ft cone of Poison (Con Save) Everything 5ft from you gets the Green Cloak Green Passive: Sense weakness and madness in those around you (5 ft X proficiency bonus) Black active: Exhale 15 ft cone of Acid(Dex save) Everything 5 ft from you gets the Black Soul Black Passive: Sense pain in all things around you (5 ft X proficiency bonus) White Active: Exhale 15ft of Cold (Con Save) Everything 5ft from you gets the White High White Passive: Reveals prophetic intuition about anything around you (5 ft X proficiency bonus) Status Effects: Chromatic status effects are exclusive to chromatic dragons. All Status Effects can be cured with a short rest. Red Fever: Your mind quickens, and the stress of battle becomes an uncontrollable high you ride out... Enacting feats of violence and aggression give you a D4 temporary HP, while pausing and concentrating on any other kind of action gives you a -5 penalty to concentration (performing a spell, using a tool, etc) Outwardly you appear red in the face and sweating Blue Snap: Your inner ideas start to crowd your mind, and you find yourself disarmingly lost in thought... Performing actions related to sincere personal gain give you a D4 temporary HP, while distractions to your personal work (taking damage, engaging in conversation) gives you a -5 penalty to dice rolls dealing with them. Outwardly your eyes appear red, and you have a slight twitch. Green Cloak: You feel emotionally numb to the universe and retreat into your mind, where your imagination swells to distract you... Performing magic or creative arts gives you a a D4 temp HP, while facing reality and using self-control gives you a -5 penalty to those actions. Outwardly you appear foolishly drunk, distant, and slow. Black Soul: You are struck with a sense of vertigo as your eyes dart around the room to all the people who have or who are going to hurt you, and they all eventually hurt you... Inflicinting negativity on the world gives you a D4 temp HP, while knowingly receiving help or healing from others isn't as effective as you are actively avoiding contact (-5 penalty to all rolls to aid you) Healing spells do 5 less than normal (rounding up to 1 if below 0) Outwardly your skin pales and you sway uneasily. White High: Your concentration is interrupted by the sudden surge of intrusive impusles, and you find yourself reacting to things before they happen... You gain a D4 temp HP with you follow your quick instincts, but planning ahead results instead in a -5 to your planned action (Deciding a path to take, following a map, debating whether or not to trust someone) Outwardly your eyes dart uncontrollably, and you slur your words. Metallic bonus: +1 Persuasion when dealing with Allies of Krakenoch Gold Active: Exhale a 15 foot cone of Bright Fire (Dex Save) Those hit by the blast take 2 Armor Damage (Natural Armor or otherwise, Dragon-kin take Full Damage regardless of save) Gold Passive: Your own scales shine with a reinforced protection (Trade proficiency bonus for Natural Armor) Silver Active: Launch a 15-foot line of Light (Half damage, no extra effect) or while under a night sky, Moon-Light (Con Save) Everything around you (5 ft X Proficiency bonus) drops Prone as their soul momentarily disjuncts from their body Silver Passive: Blink out of existence for a period of your choosing (Up to your proficiency bonus in rounds) Lead Dragonborn lose their breath weapons at rest. To gain a breath weapon, you must take Energy Damage equal to your HD. Absorbing the damage halves it. You can only absorb damage if you don't have a breath weapon charged. Lead Active: Exhale a 15 ft cone of Uranium (Con Save) Everything around you (5 ft X Proficiency bonus) Gains 1 level of Exhaustion. (See Exhaustion table) Bismuth Active: (At Day) Launch a 15 ft line of Sunlight (Dex Save) Death Mark: Upon Death, a surge of memories enter the mind of the caster (At Night) Exhale a 15 ft cone of Starlight (Dex Save) Life Trace: See the path of those struck with the blast (Physical, mental, spiritual, etc) Bismuth Passive: Sense the information about every creature around you (5 ft X proficiency bonus) (Health, condition, age, destiny, etc) Mercury Active: Exhale a 15 ft spray of Ki (Dex Save) You are able to move with your spray into any location it touched, landing on an occupied location initiates a Grapple. You have Advantage. Mercury Passive: You are able to rearange the positions of everyone around you (5 ft X proficiency bonus) Your body becomes a hurry of Mercury during the exchange. Crystalline bonus: +1 Persuasion to Outsiders, Monsters, non-humanoid races(??) Crystal Active: You Eject a beam of Rainbow Light in a 15 ft straight line (Con Save) When struck, all subjects becomes Stunned with psionic damage Crystal Passive: You become a magical font, and anyone that comes in contact with you physically is overcome with your thoughts and emotions, as a psychic link is formed. You can choose to overpower the target with psionic energy ending the link prematurely, or form a telepathic link while within your presence. The link is broken if the target leaves or dies. Quartz Active: You eject a 15 ft beam of Chronos(Dex Save) Targets hit are Slowed (As per transmutation spell) Quartz Passive: Lock yourself in a meditation stasis of time/space to avoid consequences. Can stay in meditation for a number of hours equal to your proficiency bonus. If you take mortal damage during the meditation, you have your proficiency bonus in rounds until forced out with all damage applied. Not a rest of any kind! AmberJet Active: You shout a 15-foot cone of Sonic Energy(Con Save) Undead take double damage AmberJet Passive: You sing the mysticism of Hyper-Life and heal wounds equal to your breath-weapon damage to everything around you (5 ft X Proficiency bonus) Unlimited Use, however those who heal multiple times through uses suffer Exhaustion levels until they take a Rest. Lodestone Active: You launch a 15-foot cone of Kineticism (Dex Save) those struck are considered Restrained for 1 round. Lodestone Passive: You extend a telespiritual connection between any and all creatures around you. (5 ft X Proficiency bonus) Arsenic Active: A silent and invisible 15 ft cone of Poison (Con Save) Those struck cannot be healed, are poisoned, and become sickened. Arsenic Passive: Exude poison around you at 5 ft per round, diminishing at 10 ft X your proficiency bonus, while you concentrate. Your body becomes Petrified after 10 rounds. Silica Active: you exhale a 15 ft cone of Healing, Targets are charmed and stunned for 1 round. Silica Passive: You exude an Aura of Peace. For rounds equal to your proficiency bonus, creatures within 30 ft of you must make a wisdom save or be rendered unable to attack Psychic Active: You emit a wave of Psychic energy 15 ft in a cone, creatures struck are Paralyzed for 1 round and fall prone. Psychic Passive: Through concentration, you are able to reflect all projectiles around you (5 ft X proficiency bonus) but you cannot take any further actions. Styx Active: Emit a 15 ft cone of Acid that sticks to surfaces and creatures, Creatures struck with the black acid are restrained for 1 round Styx Passive: Raise dead around you for rounds equal to your proficiency bonus Amberjet Extended: Amberjet Dragonborn: Your scales are a deep Amber color, with seams of Jet twisting about your body like vines. Breath Weapon: By pulling forward your draconic energies, your voice is imbued with a Higher Power. Your breath weapon becomes magnified to the point of creating Sonic Damage. Though not necessarily loud, you literally yell incoherent energy into someone's soul causing stress. Undead who are caught in your scream start to wither more instantly than living multi-cellular life. This heals plant based life. Passive Weapon: You ready a breath weapon, then swallow the draconic energy down, imbuing yourself with incomprehensible power. Your Voice is altered to speak and sing the song of Hyper-Life. Your voice is altered (for 1 minute X your proficiency bonus) and everything around you (5 ft X Proficiency bonus) is affected by the energy of your Oration regardless if they can hear you. After every minute, you deal your breath-weapon damage in Healing to all creatures, but every minute of prolonged exposure afterwards gives creatures 1 level of exhaustion. Naturally this caps at 6 rounds to avoid death by singing, but 1 level of exhaustion can be removed once per day. Physically, the body starts to regrow and seal wounds..but prolonged exposure starts to lock up joints, spread disease through the body, and spread fever until you can no longer move. The effect is ended if you stop or fail a concentration check to continue after taking damage. Plant based life suffer no exhaustion. Warforged and other immortals are unaffected entirely. Undead take no healing, and instantly start taking exhaustion levels.(edited) the Crystal Dragons are annoyingly opposed to Andul. not the Chromatic dragons..but just Andul. AmberJet in particular is not fond of him..so of the Dragonborn family of Amberjet kin, for Andul to take you as an Assistant is both unorthodox and offensive the Amberjet great wyrm calls Andul "The Death Mask King" and describes him as an 'inexscuable plague' Andul in turn calls the Amberjet great wyrm "Rhinestone" the Amberjet race isn't as long as the other dragons, as Amberjet was created by Gold after the Dracofel event and is made of material opposed to actual Crystal or Gemstone..Amberjet is secretly looked down on for being an Artificial Dragon Race Amberjet were created after some unnamed Celestials (cough cough teravis and company) broke open the sewage pipe of the underworld, creating a vicious endless necropolis vortex.. Amberjet's purpose is to combat the inevitable undead army that threatens all existence. Infinite legions of the dead rise from the core of the Anima Cittadella